Story in a StorySequel to Benches
by Kate Van Ash
Summary: The next morning...


Story in a Story

(Sequel to: Benches)

By: RyomasPrincess

The Morning

Sakuno sat at Ryoma's laptop in Ryoma's living room attempting to finish a story she was to post up onto the internet. It was a type of story called fan fiction. She was supposed to have finished and posted it last night but….well you understand what happened. She got sick; and Ryoma; and her grandma wasn't home; and it was raining; and she didn't have her key to her house and it just. Wasn't. Going. Her. Way. She used he tongue to shift the tiny piece of butterscotch from one side of her mouth to the other in deep thought. '_How should I finish this story……gahh I hate writers block_.' She bit down hard on the piece of butterscotch and it crumbled in her mouth. _'This is getting me no where fast!!' _She banged her fist against the table and looked up to the ceiling before resting her head on her arms. "Maybe if I play some music it will help…." Sakuno placed her tiny hand on the mouse and clicked on the tiny icon that had a CD with a musical note on it, under it, the title 'iTunes". The window popped up and she searched for a good five minutes for a good song. Upon searching through his iTunes library she found a bunch of songs that she dare not click on. She recognized one called A Little's Enough by Angels & Airwaves(yes I do realize that there would be completely different music in his library but I'm using some song names out of my iTunes library so blahh!!) There was a lot of music in his library so after about ten more minutes of searching she finally gave up and clicked on the entire library which made a random song play. She looked at the title. 'Dust in the Wind.' It started playing. "Eh!! What is this??? I don't know this one!! It better be good . . Of course it'll be good!! It's Ryoma-kun's library! He has great taste in music!!...I hope."

_This song…it's so…so…so sad……………_she listened for a little while longer………_ I GOT IT!!! I KNOW HOW IM GONNA END MY STORY!!!_

Ryoma woke up to…._'where's that stupid girl!?!_' He got out of bed and traveled to his doorway listening for any sign that the girl was _still_ in his house atall._ 'Did she go home? No way her Grandma isn't home. She wouldn't be stupid enough to go home in this cold weather. It's like 30 degrees outside!!' _ He listened. clickclickclickclick "What is she up to now??" He slowly walked down the stairs. Carefully and quietly. _'I feel like a stalker . Whatever.' _ He came to bottom of the stairs and peered around the corner. There was Sakuno.

Typetypetypetype Her fingers started to ache. She stopped and looked around the room. When she saw Ryoma she smiled and said "Good morning, Ryoma-kun!" Ryoma blushed a tiny itsy bitsy teensy weensy bit not even noticeable to the girl. Her sweet voice was all it took for his heart to skip a beat. How she did it no one knew. They just knew that she did it. At school, on the courts, at home, on the street. If they were together, nothing was a secret. They could never fool anyone. They were in love, a stupid dumb love that they were totally oblivious to. Though everyone knew they were in love, they had no clue themselves. Though there was one question that completely stumped him. So he just HAD to ask. "umm Sakuno… There's something I need to ask you…" Sakuno had gone back to typing. "Yessss?" Ryoma walked over to her. He sat next to her on the floor in front of the couch. "Sakuno?" She was still typing. "Sa-chan!!" He said a little louder. "What???" "SAKUNO RYUUZAKI" "RYOMA ECHIZEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT???" She still wasn't looking at him. "Sakuno am I that dense?" She stopped typing and just stared at the keyboard. Her eyes were big. _'Why is he asking me this? He is SO dense but I'd never tell him that!' _"ummm…" "Tell me honestly… do you love me?" said Ryoma. Sakuno gasped. Her face turned bright red. Ryoma noticed and realized that was not the best question to ask. He probably wouldn't even get a correct answer because she was still sick from last night. "ah! I'm sorry! Never mind! Forget I said anything!!" _'What was that?? What was I trying to get to? I already know we love each other….WHAT AM I SAYING!!! DID SHE DRUG ME OR SOMETHING??? AHHHH……' _"Okay!" _'huh?' _"o-okay?" "Mhmm. Now help me finish my story!!" "Okay." He looked the computer screen then looked at the computer itself. '_what. The. Hell.'_ "Ano….Sakuno." "Hai?" "What is this?" He pointed to the screen. "Umm…it's my fan fiction…" "No. I mean what is THIS?" He made a circle around the computer with his pointer fingers. "It's…umm…its your computer ….." "So you think you can just come home with me, eat my leftover food, sleep in my bed, and then take my laptop?? HAH! Your funny. You shall be punished!!" He raised his hand ready to hit her. She flinched. "ahh! Ryoma stop!" He came down and stop just before he was about to hit her cheek. He grabbed her face and pulled it close. She gasped. BAM!!!! CRASH!!!! BOOM!!!! That was Sakuno's heart as his lips met hers in the most wonderful sensation she had ever experienced! He slowly came away. Sakuno was shaking. She was so surprised she thought she was going to die. "Sakuno!! Daijobu, Sakuno-chan!!" "ha…ha.." Ryoma looked confused. "What?" "Hahahahahahaha!!!" "Sakuno what's wrong with you??" _'When a girl laughs after you kiss her….thats bad right?' _Ryoma blushed. "I've just come up with the greatest ending for my story. And the best title!!" _'oh is that all? Never mind then.' _"And that would be?" "The title of my story will be:

Story in a Story(palace scriptMT)

By Sakuno Ryuuzaki (monotype corsiva)

This draws us to the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it!! Read and Review Please!!

…………and I hope Ya'll are satisfied!!(clarendon) XD(impress BT)

The End (PalaceScript MT)

I love my pretty fonts…I hope they showed up XD…they add dramatic effect...I think(impress BT)

Ive labeled them incase they don't show up so then you can go and scroll through your fonts anf find the right one so you can see how dramatic it makes it . it really _does_ help jtlyk.


End file.
